


Sfidare la sorte

by MaryFangirl



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Confessioni d'amore, F/M, Jusendo, Post Matrimonio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: E' passato un anno da Jusendo. Un anno dal matrimonio fallito. Il nostro ragazzo col codino preferito e il suo maschiaccio continuano a ballare sulla stessa melodia consunta. Cambierà mai qualcosa? Una chiacchierata a cuore aperto sul tetto e un cambio della sorte potrebbero essere tutto ciò che serve...





	Sfidare la sorte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Press of Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347363) by [primalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalheart/pseuds/primalheart). 



Era così facile amarla.  
Non riusciva a ricordare esattamente quando fosse successo. Non aveva molta esperienza con...i sentimenti, ecco tutto. Non era come quegli stupidi film che a lei piacevano tanto. Non si erano incontrati per caso in una stanza e la musica non si era ingrossata. Un giorno la sua testa e la sua vita non avevano spazio per altro che non fossero le arti marziali e l'assicurarsi di rubare abbastanza cibo dal suo vecchio per sopravvivere, e il giorno successivo...eccola lì. Portandosi con sé un intero mucchio di sentimenti e preoccupazioni che non avevano mai significato nulla per lui.  
Non era il tipo di ragazza che avrebbe immaginato come 'quella giusta'.  
Ok, suonava male. Ma sul serio, non lo era, perché non si era mai disturbato a fermarsi e a immaginarne una, tanto per cominciare. Anche se l'avesse fatto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a creare lei. I ragazzi non pensano alle piccole cose, alle cose importanti. Di solito ci si limitava al colore dei capelli, al seno o al sedere, ed era veramente tutto lì, per quanto aveva capito dai chiacchiericci nel cortile della scuola. Quelle cose non facevano davvero parte del suo mondo – fino ai tempi recenti. Forse l'essere privo di qualsiasi aspettativa era il motivo per cui l'aveva capito.  
Quindi, un ragazzo poteva trascurarla, all'inizio. Finché non sorrideva. Finché non rideva alle sue battute, offrendo una mano quando lui cadeva. Finché il ragazzo non venisse toccato da quel cuore che sembrava non avere limiti. Finché il ragazzo non riusciva ad aspettare di sentire la sua opinione, e spendere quelle volte in cui era lontano a pensare a come lei avrebbe reagito.  
Non si sorprendeva che in così tanti si innamorassero di lei.  
Essere l'unico dannato fortunato a sufficienza da essere il centro del cuore che manifestava apertamente, significava essere uno che non doveva mai preoccuparsi. La sua lealtà era incrollabile. Dio, era una cosa di lei che amava e odiava. Nella vita di un ragazzo normale sarebbe stata solo una cosa bella. Ma lui non era un ragazzo normale e quella lealtà significava di più. Significava incalcolabili volte in cui lei si lanciava sconsideratamente nei pericoli. L'unica che avesse mai provato a salvarlo. Lo spaventava, il modo in cui volentieri sarebbe morta per lui.  
Ma era quella lealtà e il suo cuore a far sì che l'amasse. Si poteva lasciare il cuore nelle mani di Akane sapendo che lei lo avrebbe protetto, non l'avrebbe mai lasciato. Non l'avrebbe mai venduto per qualche disgustoso pesce con sottaceti. Lei l'avrebbe sempre seguito, con un cestino per il pranzo e un thermos di acqua calda. Chi altro lo faceva? Non il suo vecchio. Nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola. Di tutte le stralunate donne artiste marziali che lottavano per il loro 'adorato Ranma', nessuna di loro si fermava nella baruffa per notare che era scappato o per preoccuparsi se avesse cenato quella sera. Solo lei.  
Quindi sì, lo aveva ammesso, lui la amava. Lui, Ranma Saotome, amava Akane Tendo. L'amava più profondamente e seriamente di quanto qualsiasi diciottenne probabilmente avesse il diritto di fare. Jusendo aveva posto fine a ogni tentativo di negarlo nella sua mente, ma dirlo ad alta voce? Era un'altra storia.  
Si sarebbe potuto pensare che una disavventura come quella di Jusendo avesse cambiato tutto. Che essere quasi consumato da un uovo, con Akane trasformata in una bambola, che gli salvava la vita mettendosi stupidamente in mezzo (e quasi morendo!), uccidendo un semi dio, sopravvivendo in maniera meravigliosamente tenace avesse scosso le fondamenta della Terra e mosso le stelle. Ma non era stato così. Alla fine, ancora non riusciva ad ammetterlo davanti a lei, perfino un anno più tardi; eccolo lì, fuori dalla sua porta a fissare la piccola papera gialla, preparando il coraggio per scusarsi.  
Suppose che quello fosse un cambio, una parte dei grandiosi e parecchi piccoli cambiamenti avvenuti dopo Jusendo e il matrimonio fallito. Litigavano ancora, non tanto spesso e non con tanta asprezza, ma di tanto in tanto, come quel giorno in cui c'era un sentore che Ranma non poteva arrestare. Un orribile paradigma che una volta iniziato, non importava quanto non ne volesse i risultati finali, non c'era modo di evitarli. Di solito terminava con lei che se ne andava, le lacrime agli occhi, e lui che si sentiva come se un cane gli avesse fatto la cacca nelle scarpe. Ma se in passato soprassedeva e facesse in modo che la cosa venisse dimenticata, ora doveva scusarsi e mettere le cose a posto prima di andare a letto. Gli incubi erano peggiori quando non lo faceva, e non poteva vivere vedendola scivolare sempre più profondamente nella tristezza.  
C'era stato un altro cambiamento, la sua stella fortunata aveva cominciato a sbiadirsi. La follia delle loro vite non suscitava più le stesse vivide reazioni. Lei sembrava solo stanca, stanca e triste. Stava perdendo peso, e aveva sempre più frequenti mal di testa. Ogni volta che le sue pazze fidanzate giungevano, non evocavano più la nota ira di Akane, la sua aurea non baluginava e lei se ne andava. Era riuscito a scivolare dalle loro grinfie e a raggiungerla, non disposto a fare in modo che lei si allontanasse dalla sua vista troppo a lungo.  
Quello era stato il suo cambiamento. Era sempre stato protettivo del maschiaccio munito di mazza da baseball, all'inizio per obbligo. Dopotutto, lei non c'entrava quando giungevano i vari svitati a lottare con lui. Ma rapidamente era una radicata e profonda riluttanza a che lei rimanesse ferita. Ora si trattava di una bisogno reale e urgente. Incolpava perlopiù gli incubi, non sarebbe stato così all'erta all'idea di lei da sola, se non avesse dovuto rivivere quel fottuto giorno ogni notte. Visto che non aveva ancora trovato il modo di farli smettere, tutto ciò che poteva fare era rassicurarsi durante la giornata che lei era viva. Che stava ancora respirando. Fece un profondo respiro, il pugno sollevato per bussare la porta. Le cose dovevano cambiare. Non poteva continuare a provare quella frenetica preoccupazione, lei non poteva continuare a sembrare così triste. Con quello come unico piano in testa, Ranma bussò alla porta.  
Nessuna risposta. Doveva aspettarselo. Fortunatamente durante gli anni insieme erano andati oltre al passo, nella loro relazione, per cui Ranma doveva temere per la propria vita e per uno dei suoi arti se entrava in camera di Akane senza essere stato invitato.  
Lentamente aprì la porta, non era chiusa a chiave, un buon segno.  
"Akane...?" fece piano, non volendola svegliare nel caso in cui fosse addormentata. Ma la stanza era vuota. Il letto ordinatamente sistemato, nessun vestito sul pavimento, la scrivania a posto. Il battito del suo cuore iniziò ad andare alle stelle mentre mille differenti scenari gli entravano in mente, ognuno dei quali comprendente un rapitore, una terrorizzata Akane e una morte nel finale. Mentre la presa sul pomello della porta si stringeva, la parte sensoriale del suo cervello subentrò e notò evidentemente la mancanza di Akane. La finestra era aperta e le tende svolazzavano gentilmente per la brezza, creando un gioco di di sorpresa con la scaletta di corda all'esterno.  
Era andata sul tetto. Fece un profondo respiro, ripetendo il nuovo mantra. Era sul tetto. Al sicuro sul tetto.

 

Silenziosamente si arrampicò sul tetto. Il sole stava tramontando, dipingendo il cielo con una vibrante tinta focosa e facendo da sfondo al punto in cui lei era seduta. Le ginocchia sollevate, la gonna che svolazzava per via della leggera brezza, il capo fra le mani come se stesse sostenendo un peso troppo gravoso. I suoi capelli splendevano di rosso alla luce del tramonto e senza rendersene conto Ranma ansimò, per quanto leggermente, nel vederla.  
Fu sufficiente un suo anelito per farlo scoprire e in un istante i suoi occhi color cioccolato fondente erano incatenati ai propri. Il suo cuore cedette per quanto lei risultasse tragicamente bella. Per fortuna lei distolse lo sguardo, con un cenno della mano e un pesante sospiro.  
"Non ora Ranma..."  
Quel soffio fu come un pugno allo stomaco, oppresso dalla sconfitta. Un pensiero che lo spaventava tanto quanto il ricordo di averla tenuta stretta senza vita. Strascicò con i piedi sul tetto, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche.  
"Lo so...mi dispiace". Una rapida occhiata gli mostrò che lei ancora non lo guardava, non lo fulminava, le mani non erano serrate. Lo prese come un buon segno mentre decise di avanzare dietro di lei.  
"Ti dispiace se mi siedo?"  
Non disse di sì, non disse di no. Continuò soltanto a fissare l'orizzonte, la mancata risposta lo seccò più di quanto avrebbe ammesso. Non avere reazioni da lei significava che non le importava, secondo la sua mente attorcigliata. Rimasero lì in silenzio, lui la fissò con sfrontatezza dalla sua posizione per un po' prima che lei iniziasse finalmente a parlare.  
"Non so più cosa voglio fare della mia vita" si raddrizzò leggermente, e Ranma si assicurò di stare fermo e zitto; non voleva che una sua mossa la facesse smettere. "Ci ho pensato, e pensato, e non ne ho una dannata idea". Esalò un altro di quegli orribili sospiri e si sfiorò i capelli con la mano.  
"Un tempo sapevo cos'avrei fatto. Avevo un piano. Sarei andata a scuola, avrei ottenuto buoni voti, sarei andata all'università, avrei studiato le arti marziali ed economia, avrei diretto il dojo. Kasumi si sarebbe sposata, con la sua famiglia sarebbe rimasta in casa e uno dei suoi figli sarebbe stato l'erede."  
Le sopracciglia di Ranma si alzarono, l'unica parte di sé che si consentì di muovere durante il suo intero breve discorso. Era la prima volta che gli parlava di piani che aveva potuto avere. Era la prima volta in cui lui si rendeva conto di quanto fosse seria riguardo al dojo. Certo, mentalmente sapeva che lei era l'erede e che prendeva la cosa con serietà, ma non aveva mai pensato che si trattasse di qualcosa che lei amava. Qualcosa che lei aveva pianificato prima del suo arrivo. La sua bocca era secca e per qualche ragione il suo stomaco si contrasse ma lei aveva aperto la porta e lui voleva sapere.  
"Tu-" balbettò leggermente mentre la sua testa si voltava verso di lui, come si fosse dimenticata della sua presenza. "Tu non ti saresti sposata?"  
Lei lo guardò, un dibattito interiore dentro i suoi occhi marroni. Era così con loro, dovevano soppesare le opzioni della condivisione, lui lo attribuiva al fatto che entrambi dovessero pensare alla propria difesa fin troppe volte.  
"No". Lo pronunciò a lungo e tornò a guardare il tramonto, poi di nuovo lui con un mesto sorriso. "Ricordo che questo era il piano di quando avevo sedici anni, e battevo un'orda di ragazzi ogni giorno a scuola. Non si presta al matrimonio". Lui ridacchiò e annuì, "Non si può negarlo. Che idioti". Lanciò un sassolino dal tetto, osservandolo scomparire. Ora lei gli stava parlando, e significava che le cose sarebbero andate meglio, consentì ai propri muscoli di rilassarsi leggermente e si spostò per sedersi accanto a lei. I loro vestiti a malapena si sfioravano. Fu l'unica ragione per cui udì l'ultima parte della sua spiegazione.  
"E non volevo rimanere ferita". Il collo di lui scattò verso di lei sentendo quell'aspro piccolo sussurro. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime non versate, le mani serrate sulle ginocchia. Gentilmente lui si inclinò e le urtò la spalla sollevando un sopracciglio, non si fidava a dar voce alle proprie domande, non era sicuro di come chiederle di mettere a nudo il suo cuore tanto apertamente. Ma così come per molte cose tra di loro, lei capì. Lentamente emise un respiro, che fece sollevare la frangetta, ridendo per evitare che le lacrime cadessero.  
"Stupido, eh? Ma è per questo che non faceva parte del mio piano. Papà amava la mamma. L'amava veramente. E quando m-morì..." si fermò un momento e scosse il capo, Ranma tenne la mano stretta sul proprio ginocchio, timoroso di toccarla ma volendo disperatamente che lei non soffrisse. "Quando morì, lui non fu più lo stesso. Come una conchiglia. Le arti marziali non suscitavano più passioni in lui, diamine, per metà del tempo non riusciva ad avere l'energia per farci da padre. Non che lo biasimi! Solo che...non volevo che accadesse a me".  
L'occhiata che gli lanciò era nervosa e iniziò ad agitarsi, per un momento lui pensò che si sarebbe alzata e se ne sarebbe andata. Fu quel pensiero che gli fece tendere la mano per prendere la sua. Lei non lo guardò ma chiuse la sua mano con l'altra, gli occhi chiusi nel forte tentativo di non piangere. La sua testarda Akane.  
"Ehi. Non è stupido. Eri una bambina e avevi perso tua madre, è una conclusione razionale. E non è che ci fossero molte persone a mostrarti le cose in maniera diversa. Con degli stronzi a scuola che tentavano di batterti per farti diventare la loro ragazza".  
Lei sorrise leggermente con gli angoli della sua bocca rosea, e lui ebbe la sensazione di aver vinto un premio. Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto lasciarle la mano o meno, era così piccola e ridicolmente fragile in quelle callose di lui. Come riuscisse a tirare pugni senza rovinare delle cose così piccole sarebbe rimasto un mistero per lui. Una domanda gli assillò il cervello mentre fissava le loro mani, lei non si era mossa. Una stretta nella sua e l'altra sopra, quindi lui non si mosse.  
"Quindi...qual è il piano ora?" tentò di essere disinvolto, ma capì di aver fallito miseramente. Lei sbuffò all'istante, "Piano? Nessun piano ora! C'è troppa follia per un piano". Sospirò, lui avrebbe voluto farla smettere, e guardò il cielo. I capelli le si allontanarono dal viso mentre il vento le baciava le guance. Ranma si domandò che sensazione dovesse essere. Un amichevole e calmo silenzio cadde sui due, la mano di lui ancora racchiusa sul grembo di Akane, la sua mente che correva in centinaia di diversi cerchi. Lei era al centro di ognuno. Fu leggermente sorpreso quando udì la sua voce calma.  
"E tu?"  
Lui batté le palpebre, gli occhi si focalizzarono, arrossì appena quando si rese conto che mentre fantasticava si era messo distrattamente ad accarezzare la mano di Akane. Lei parve non accorgersene, e si limitava a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi. Di color fulvo per via del tramonto, il capo inclinato di lato, pronta e disposta a sentire cosa lui aveva da dire.  
"E io cosa?" chiese scioccamente, il suo cervello calcolò con abbastanza velocità per unire i punti. Lei sorrise e i calcoli del suo cervello rallentarono ulteriormente.  
"Piani. Quali erano i tuoi piani?"  
E per un secondo lui avvertì la familiare stretta al petto. La sensazione che provava ogni volta che rivolgeva quel sorriso da un milione di watt, la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando per la prima volta gli aveva chiesto se lui voleva che fossero amici. Era la sensazione di innamorarsi di lei. Lei non sapeva cosa significava per lui, il fatto che gli chiedesse la sua opinione, quello che voleva. Anche se non era d'accordo, chiedeva sempre. In una vita dove tutti volevano qualcosa da lui, lei gli chiedeva sempre cosa lui volesse. Si grattò leggermente il capo, dovendo pensare e concentrarsi.  
"Non lo so...non penso di aver mai avuto un piano. Troppo impegnato a tentare di rubare il cibo di papà e di non perdermi". Sorrise appena, rendendosi tristemente conto che era la verità e una scossa elettrica gli corse lungo il braccio quando Akane gli strinse la mano. Aveva un lieve sorriso mesto in viso ma non disse nulla. Avevano già parlato di com'era stato crescere con Genma Saotome come padre, era una brusca realtà ma era la sua.  
"Penso che pianificassi di diventare un maestro di arti marziali itinerante. Andare in giro per il mondo per imparare l'abilità successiva, per trovare un avversario con cui lottare. Non ho conosciuto nient'altro".  
Non poté non guardarla, non quando lei stava disegnando in modo esasperante dei piccoli cerchi sulla sua mano. Il suo indice tatuava alcuni motivi sulla sua pelle, lui era sicuro, dalla sensazione, che sarebbe rimasto un segno visibile. Se non l'avesse guardata, non avrebbe visto il rossore sulle sue guance mentre inclinava la testa per la successiva domanda logica.  
"E adesso?"  
E adesso? Che domanda. Aveva un piano adesso? No, non proprio. Pianificare richiedeva pensare oltre alla giornata presente, era un lusso che non aveva mai avuto. E francamente la sua vita era in una fase tale che non gli occorreva mai pianificare. Forse era quello il problema.  
"Feh. Come hai detto tu, troppa follia per i piani". Lei annuì, a lui non sfuggì la tristezza che le attraversò il viso.  
"Ma, voglio dire, puoi ancora realizzare il tuo piano, Akane. Cioè, hai buoni voti, nonostante la follia, puoi andare all'università". Anche se lo disse, gli lasciò un sapore amaro in bocca. Sarebbe andata all'università senza di lui, avrebbe incontrato un ragazzo, o peggio si sarebbe messa in qualche guaio facendosi male. Fu troppo per poter impedirsi di accigliarsi, quindi si limitò a guardare verso la distanza.  
Lei emise un vago suono e sospirò, lo stava facendo orribilmente spesso ultimamente.  
"Sì, beh, i miei voti non sono abbastanza buoni per una borsa di studio. Non con tutte le assenze che ho accumulato. Non abbiamo il denaro per pagare una buona scuola, non con il dojo che ancora non rende. Quindi è comunque tutta teoria. Inoltre..." lasciò sopraggiungere il silenzio, togliendo la mano da sopra la sua. Sembrò nervosa e agitata, non lo guardava negli occhi. Lui avvertì l'altra sua mano nella propria, tremava anche se leggermente.  
"Inoltre cose?" era importante, lo capì, ogni suo istinto tentò di leggerla come fosse un avversario.  
"Lascia perdere". Scosse il capo, i capelli blu scuro volarono morbidamente, ancora non lo guardava negli occhi.  
"Akane..." la trascinò. I suoi muscoli si tesero, riusciva a sentire il battito dal polso sotto la perlacea seta della sua pelle. Lei inghiottì, mordendosi il labbro, gli occhi bassi e che vagavano ovunque tranne che su di lui.  
"Non è niente. Stavo sproloquiando. Lascia perdere". Lui fu sconvolto nell'udire un singhiozzo trattenuto nella sua voce. Abbassandosi, tentò di catturare il suo sguardo, ma lei si voltò. Gli occhi chiusi, visibilmente forzati. Fu troppo per la curiosità del ragazzo che non imparava mai quando era il momento di smetterla di provocare il suo maschiaccio.  
"Dai, Akane, dimmelo e basta. Cosa c'è?"  
Se fosse l'emozione trattenuta per il loro litigio di solo qualche ora prima, o soltanto lo stress che le si era pesato addosso da un anno, qualsiasi cosa fosse costrinse Akane sulla difensiva e ciò significava rabbia. Con un ringhio frustrato lei divincolò la mano e si alzò. Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo mentre la sua proclamazione risuonò negli occhi del ragazzo col codino.  
"Non voglio essere più da sola! Ecco! Sei contento?"  
Lui poté solo fissarla scioccamente mentre lei gli rivolse la schiena e rapidamente tentò di scendere dal tetto, lontano da lui a tutta velocità. Ma così come era stata rapida lei nello scappare, più rapido fu Ranma. In un lampo che lei riuscì a notare a malapena lui l'aveva raggiunta facendola girare, la mano non lasciava il suo avambraccio. Lei oppose resistenza, il viso rosso per l'imbarazzo e la rabbia. Lui le prese l'altro braccio, evitando effettivamente che sgattaiolasse, a meno che lei non volesse tornare ai vecchi metodi d'interazione con lui e lanciarlo all'orizzonte. Ma quella era l'Akane prima di Jusendo mentre questa era l'Akane dopo Jusendo. Lei rimase ferma, le braccia stese fiaccamente ai fianchi, gli occhi chiusi, le lacrime che cadevano indisciplinate.  
E ora che lui l'aveva, cosa fare? Non era quella la domanda della sua vita?  
Per un momento lui avvertì il panico fin troppo familiare crescergli dentro, la stessa sensazione che lo faceva scappare di scena ogni volta che si avvicinavano troppo. O lo facevano incastrare troppo in profondità in trappola da meritarsi un viaggio di sola andata a colpi di mazza. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a balzare dal tetto e sparire per un po'. Ma lei appariva così fragile nelle sue mani, con gli occhi chiusi, senza nemmeno guardarlo. La sua pelle era pallida in maniera ultraterrena ora che il sole era tramontato. Era apparsa pallida anche allora...scosse il capo e ricacciò indietro il panico.  
"Non sono bravo in queste cose, Akane". Gli ruzzolò fuori dalla bocca, trasalì per la propria mancanza di tatto. "N-non so cosa fare". L'ultima frase uscì più dolcemente, quasi in maniera disperata perfino per le proprie orecchie. Arrossì nonostante tutto. Non era Romeo, non diceva mai la cosa giusta nemmeno se lo voleva. Voleva farlo, per tutti gli dèi, voleva farlo. Desiderava solo riuscire in quell'unica dannata conversazione.  
Lei non diceva nulla, non tentò nemmeno di polverizzarlo, rimase lì a respirare in modo irregolare. Finalmente lo guardò, tutto il suo corpo tremava leggermente mentre si mordeva senza pietà il labbro.  
"Dannazione, Ranma! Non lo so neanch'io!" Serrò il pugno e per un momento lui si preparò a essere colpito. Ma non avvenne mai, lei invece si batté le cosce e guardò il cielo. "Non è che ci sia un manuale. Diamine, non ho nemmeno una qualsiasi sorta di esperienza precedente su cui basare tutto questo. Non che sarebbe un bene in ogni caso". C'era un sorriso triste sul suo viso quando finalmente gli puntò addosso i suoi occhi scuri. "Non pensi che avrei sistemato tutto ad ora, se fossi stata capace?" e poi giunse qualcosa che fu molto peggio di un pugno, "forse non c'è modo di sistemarlo".  
In un istante, lui s'infuriò.  
"Quindi cosa intendi fare, dichiararti sconfitta? Molli diventando una pura codarda!?" Non c'erano dèi, perlomeno nessuno che avesse pietà di lui. Non voleva insultarla, ma era arrabbiato e frustrato. Lei si stava arrendendo! Si stava arrendendo con lui.  
"Sono passati tre anni, idiota! Non è cambiato niente! Cosa dovremmo fare?" La sua voce era rauca e arrabbiata tanto quanto quella di lui che non riuscì a guardarla. Il cuore gli doleva troppo, ma non poteva andarsene, non con lei che non avrebbe concesso loro nemmeno una possibilità. Si mise a camminare sul tetto come una tigre in gabbia. Voltandosi per gridare l'unica risposta che conosceva.  
"Lottiamo!" Il pugno era serrato, avrebbe lottato contro qualcuno all'istante! Qualsiasi cosa per alleviare la pressione contro il petto, qualsiasi cosa per allontanare la mente dal fatto che lei non lo volesse più...  
"Sono stanca di lottare contro il mondo intero ed essere ancora da sola!"  
Lui fermò il suo esasperante camminare rimanendo perfettamente fermo. Le spalle di lei erano più basse, i pugni stretti e le lacrime che ancora cadevano dai suoi occhi. Sembrava sempre che riuscisse a farla piangere. "Tutto può cambiare in un istante!" lo supplicò di comprendere, "Se-se qualcosa dovesse accadere, non voglio che questo sia tutto ciò che-"  
"Smettila, Akane! Cioè-, smettila e basta". Non voleva proseguire su quella linea di pensiero, il fatto che lei stesse anche solo considerando la possibilità di quell'evenienza. Il suo respiro era irregolare, tentò di inspirare a pieno.  
"No! Non la smetterò. Che tu voglia ammetterlo o no, sono quasi morta Ranma!"  
Fece un profondo e sfinito respiro come dirlo fosse lo stesso che allenarsi con i suoi pesi. "So che vuoi soltanto cancellarlo, perché distoglierebbe l'attenzione dal fatto che hai salvato la situazione. Ma sono quasi morta! Io-io..."  
I singhiozzi iniziarono accorati e in un baleno Ranma fu al suo fianco. Lei tentò incertamente di allontanarlo, di schiaffeggiarlo. Ma stava piangendo troppo intensamente per mirare realmente e lui catturò facilmente i suoi polsi magri prima di attirarla a sé. Il mento sulla sua testa, tentò di regolare il proprio cuore in corsa. Fece un profondo respiro, ottenendo una zaffata del suo shampoo agli agrumi e cercando di far cessare i tremori.  
"Shhh" Chi cercasse di rassicurare mentre le accarezzava la schiena intanto che piangeva, non lo sapeva. "Hai frainteso tutto, come al solito maschiaccio". La sua voce era rauca e dovette concentrarsi sul serio, altrimenti si sarebbe perso completamente e avrebbe iniziato a piangere a sua volta. Certe volte lei era una tonta.  
"Pensi che non sappia cos'è quasi successo?" la strinse ulteriormente al petto mentre le immagini giunsero senza volerlo alla sua mente. Il suo perfetto viso di bambola, gli occhi chiusi e quel triste sorriso. Il peso del suo corpo senza vita fra le braccia, il pallore delle sue guance. "Stupida, stupida ragazza. Io ero lì, ti tenevo. N-non respiravi". Lui l'avvertì allentarsi leggermente dal petto, ma non poteva parlare e intanto guardarla. I ricordi erano troppo vividi nella sua mente per alleggerire la presa, aveva bisogno di sentirla e di sapere che era reale. "Non pensare neanche per un secondo che io non sappia quanto sia dannatamente fortunato che tu sia così maledettamente testarda. Che tu abbia combattuto e sia sopravvissuta. Mio dio, Akane, perché pensi che abbia dato di matto all'idea di lasciarti sola da allora? Quando non sei dove dovresti essere, è come se ricominciasse tutto da capo. Io ti troverò tardi e- fine. Tanto valeva farla finita allora".  
Fece un profondo respiro tremulo mentre la sua visuale si offuscava distintamente. Dannazione, non avrebbe pianto. Gli uomini non piangevano. Lei stava bene, era al sicuro, lui la stringeva. E per una volta nelle loro caotiche e sfortunate vite nessuno li stava interrompendo. Nessun padre avrebbe dato il via a un matrimonio a sorpresa, nessuna fidanzata psicopatica a lanciare bombe, nessun maiale che gridava, nessun ricatto (che lui sapesse). Solo loro e la tinta violetta del cielo mentre nuvole scure giungevano, forse gli dèi esistevano dopotutto. La sentì armeggiare con la fibbia della sua camicia, e fu più concentrato a provare sensazioni che a udire la sua risposta.  
"Non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Non hai mai menzionato Ju-Jusendo. Ho pensato solo che tu non- che non ci pensassi. Che non avesse importanza..."  
Lui resistette all'urgenza di colpire qualcosa, preferibilmente la propria faccia.  
"Perché diamine vorrei parlare del più brutto giorno della mia vita? Non è abbastanza dover vedere quell'incubo ogni dannata notte?" Si irrigidì all'istante, l'esigenza di tirarsi un pugno in faccia raddoppiò.  
La reazione di lei fu quasi immediata, la sua forza le tornò improvvisamente mentre energicamente gli spinse il petto abbastanza per guardarlo in viso, un'impresa visto che lui non voleva affatto che lo facesse.  
"Anche tu hai gli incubi?"  
A testimonianza dell'accurato addestramento in misure evasive della Scuola di Arti Marziali indiscriminate, Ranma si servì della tecnica secondo cui, senza consapevole sforzo, era capace di evitare quella domanda con la mera intensità dei suoi occhi e un'elusione ben piazzata.  
"Hai avuto incubi? Per quanto tempo? Su cosa?"  
Lei si allontanò leggermente da lui. "Non è niente". Lui non capì se fosse il fresco della brezza o altro a farle sollevare le spalle. Tenne la testa bassa, spostando lentamente il peso da un piede all'altro.  
"A volte...torno bambola". Sembrò stringersi in se stessa, prendendosi un momento per chiudere i pugni e proseguire. "E fa incredibilmente caldo, come se tutto nel mio corpo si stesse...spaccando e bruciando e non finisce mai. Nessuno mi sente urlare, nessuno. Sono stesa lì incapace di fare altro a parte bruciare, e poi...poi vedo te che combatti contro Saf- quell'essere. E c'è sangue. Così tanto sangue...e non c'è niente che io possa fare. Ti osservo...cadere". Stava cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, le lacrime a rigarle il viso, una mano stretta al petto. I suoi occhi fissarono il vuoto, lui sapeva che cercava di allontanare le immagini. Lo sapeva perché lo aveva fatto anche lui incalcolabili volte.  
Le sue mani spasimavano dalla voglia di allungarsi e stringerla ancora, ma senza l'urgenza della rabbia e dell'emozione sembrava una cosa impossibile. Quindi rimase lì a fissarla.  
"Perché non me l'hai detto?"  
Quei trasparenti occhi pieni di lacrime lo fulminarono aspramente.  
"Oh, sì, è così facile" la sua voce scimmiottò, "Ehi, Ranma, so che hai completamente evitato di parlare di quella cosa decisamente traumatica che è successa in Cina e ne abbiamo soltanto riso, ma ho degli orribili incubi di te e me che moriamo che non mi fanno dormire, possiamo parlarne?"  
Fu il turno di lui di sospirare e di passarsi una mano agitata fra i capelli. Si domandò brevemente se fosse stato meglio o meno lanciarsi dal tetto, sembrava che potesse essere più produttivo.  
"Sembrava che non t'importasse". La più soffici delle voci, fu quasi sufficiente a farlo davvero gettare dal bordo.  
"Per dio, Akane! Certo che m'importa!" Gettò le mani in aria, pronto a strangolare qualcosa. Non poteva far altro che gridare. "Sei quasi morta su di me! Dannazione se m'importa! M'importa abbastanza che il fatto che tu sei in un'altra stanza mi causa panico! Pensi che non m'importi che la donna che amo stia avendo tanti incubi, che stia diventando pallida e debole, ed è colpa mia, dannazione! Perché non ti saresti dovuta ritrovare in quella posizione, Akane, avrei dovuto tenerti al sicuro!--"  
"Che cos'hai detto?" Lo fissava con quegli enormi occhi marroni, come se avesse appena annunciato i segreti dell'universo. Smontò completamente la sua filippica, più efficacemente di un pugno nello stomaco. Cos'aveva detto? Stava dicendo un sacco di cose. Perlopiù stava dicendo che lei era totalmente fuori di testa a pensare che a lui non importava, ma ciò non avrebbe potuto fare in modo che lo guardasse con tale vulnerabilità. Un fragile fiore che tentava di sbocciare. Si grattò dietro la testa, freneticamente cercando di ricordare se avesse detto qualcosa che l'avrebbe insultata.  
"Uuh...ho detto che avrei dovuto tenerti al sicuro". Mentre le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca sapeva che non erano quelle giuste, ma almeno avrebbe avuto tempo per pensare.  
Lei scosse il capo, un breve cipiglio le lampeggiò in viso. "No, prima di quello".  
"Ho detto...uuuhh" Finalmente ci inciampò. L'aveva chiamata 'la donna che amo'. Le campane di allarme nel suo cervello stavano facendo frastuono, e seppe che in un istante era arrossito dalla testa ai piedi. Ma quello era il pericolo dell'ammettere certe cose nella propria testa. Prima o poi si era condannati a farle scivolare fuori. Poteva sentire il proprio cuore tamburellare, il calore aumentava sulla sua pelle. Il vecchio e conosciuto 'leva le tende!' faceva le radici.  
Era come ritornare al matrimonio fallito. Lei lo aveva guardato con lo stesso viso limpido e puro, con quegli stessi occhi marroni, e lui si era strozzato. Suonavano lo stesso disco rotto da allora. E ora eccolo lì, qualche parola scelta male e un volo d'istinto che l'avevano impantanato nella stessa rotazione. Solo che stavolta era stanco. Stavolta non era appena sceso da una montagna russa di emozioni, in un viaggio che avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi. Questa volta non c'era la sorgente Nan Ni Chuan. Nessun padre. Non aveva ammesso a se stesso di amarla due giorni prima, pensando che fosse troppo tardi. Se lo ripeteva quotidianamente, gridandoselo nei sogni ogni notte. Sarebbe stato così terribile dirlo adesso?  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo, dritto nei suoi occhi esitanti. Lo stralcio del crepuscolo stava svanendo, ammantando il cielo. Lei apparve così stanca e bellissima e speranzosa.  
Lui gonfiò la propria posizione. Piedi e spalle larghe, ginocchia piegate. Prese un profondo respiro, pronto a conquistare il mondo. Anche se gli fosse caduto tutto addosso dopo. In qualche modo riuscì a guardarla dritto negli occhi.  
"Ho detto che sei la donna che amo".  
Udì un brusco respiro trattenuto, e per un momento si domandò se non gli fosse toccata una mazzata. Ma quello fu l'ultimo pensiero coerente che attraversò il suo lobo frontale.  
Perché Akane Tendo lo stava baciando. Il suo grezzo maschiaccio si era mosso più in fretta di quanto lui potesse pensare, allacciandogli le braccia al collo e lo stava baciando. Le sue labbra erano morbide, il suo corpo così caldo. Di nuovo, come quelle poche e preziose volte in cui si era trovato fra le sue braccia, avvertì che tutto ciò era pacificamente giusto. Era come scivolare dentro un bagno caldo dopo essere stato presi a calci. Era una sensazione talmente inusuale. Un santuario. C'erano così poche cose a cui poteva paragonarlo. Nella sua meraviglia, fu tutto ciò che poté fare per rimanere in piedi.  
Sentì il suo labbro inferiore tremare per l'incertezza e la piacevole pressione delle sue labbra nuovamente contro le proprie cominciò a diminuire mentre lei si scostava. Fu un piccolo gesto che cambiò la meraviglia in qualcosa per cui non aveva nome. L'afferrò per la vita reclamando i centimetri che aveva iniziato a porre fra di loro. Non ce ne sarebbero stati. Una mano si posizionò fra le sue scapole come se avesse sempre saputo di doversi mettere lì per assicurarsi che non ci sarebbero state ritrattazioni. Non questa volta. Questa volta lui era lui all'attacco. La sua bocca richiuse famelicamente quella di lei. Lei aveva ansimato per l'improvviso attacco, un suono che Ranma trovò molto migliore di quei dannati sospiri.  
Lei era miele e fuoco e tutto era giusto e bello nel mondo, incluso in un unico perfetto essere umano. C'era una vocina nella testa di Ranma che sibilava, 'Avremmo dovuto farlo secoli fa...', prima di sciogliersi con il resto di lui che poteva soltanto pensare di continuare a baciare la sua fidanzata. Le mani di lei si aggrapparono alle sue spalle quando lui l'afferrò maggiormente per un fianco e non poté fare a meno di sogghignare nelle sue labbra. Lei rispondeva a ogni fiamma con una fiamma, a ogni presa con una presa, a ogni sospiro con un sospiro. La sua splendente e incandescente Akane, era il suo fiammifero. Era un bacio di promessa e mentre lui allontanava le labbra dalle sue, non poté trattenersi dal sorridere da un orecchio all'altro. I suoi bellissimi occhi batterono aprendosi e sussurrò le parole che alimentarono il suo sorriso rendendolo il più impudente e compiaciuto di sempre.  
"Ti amo anch'io".  
Lui depositò leggeri e dolci baci all'angolo della sua bocca e lo riempirono di gioia. Sentiva di poter battere tutti i suoi vecchi nemici con un colpo solo! Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo lei sembrò completamente felice. Un vago rossore le attraversò le guance e presto si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta. Nessuno dei due fece alcuno sforzo per dividersi, le braccia di lei ancora intorno al suo collo, scorrendo leggermente con le dita sulla sua treccia. Fronte contro fronte, ghignando come scolaretti che detenevano un segreto.  
"E adesso?" sussurrò lei come se null'altro potesse rompere quel momento.  
"Adesso ce ne andiamo da questo dannato tetto prima che cominci l'apocalisse" la frase voleva essere scherzosa, e si guadagnò una lieve risatina da parte di lei, ma c'era una sorta di verità in quella sagace affermazione.  
Toccò a lui sospirare, senza separare la fronte dalla sua. Gli occhi guardarono da entrambe le parti con aria guardinga. Non sarebbe stato fuori dalla norma, per qualche dannato antagonista, giungere tuonando da qualche angolo e appropriandosi di lei con una risata maniacale. Era veramente un miracolo che nulla, assolutamente nulla, li avesse ancora interrotti. Ma non voleva muoversi. Come si sarebbe mai ritrovato nell'abbraccio di Akane? Non era del tutto certo di come diamine ci fosse in quel momento. Dio sapeva che aveva la peggiore delle sfortune. Non stavano litigando un momento prima? Ora sembrava che si capissero, come se finalmente si fossero sintonizzati sul canale giusto. Se fossero scesi dal tetto, se l'avesse fatta andar via dalle proprie braccia, si sarebbero improvvisamente ritrovati di nuovo ai lati opposti dell'universo? Da qualche parte nel suo cervello, Ranma sapeva che stava pensando delle cose ridicole, ma cose più ridicole erano successe a una reale paura iniziò ad artigliarlo. La strinse maggiormente e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Akane..." poteva vedere tutti i propri pensieri riflessi nei suoi occhi. La paura, l'incertezza, l'opportunità di essere felici. Erano stati due ragazzini a cui non era mai stato insegnato come funzionavano cose come i sentimenti e le relazioni, ora erano pienamente cresciuti e lo stavano imparando mentre proseguivano.  
"Non voglio- solo che- voglio dire, io..." la sua incapacità di formulare una frase gli morì sulle labbra con un gemito frustrato. Non aveva mentito, non era bravo in quelle cose.  
"Che cosa vuoi Ranma?" fu un po' più di un sussurro allacciato a un tremore che lo fece agire di riflesso per avvicinarla ancora di più. Lei aveva paura, ma c'era acciaio sotto quegli occhi di velluto. Quello che avevano era fragile, ma non doveva esserlo. Poteva essere indistruttibile, dovevano soltanto essere un po' più coraggiosi. Lui deglutì il groppo che gli si era formato in gola. Diversione e ritirata erano entrambe tattiche ben utili nella Scuola di Arti Marziali indiscriminate, ma lo stesso valeva per la tenacia e l'assoluta forza di volontà.  
"Non so cosa faremo poi, o come sistemeremo – beh, la follia. Ma so questo," non spostò la fronte più di qualche centimetro dalla sua e ora lanciava dardi che centravano perfettamente i suoi occhi con una sicurezza che raramente avvertiva, "qualsiasi cosa accada, voglio risolverla con te. Tu e io, insieme, fianco a fianco. Questo è quello che voglio". Osservò come il tremore nei suoi occhi evaporò e il sorriso si allargò dai suoi occhi fino a quell'incantevole bocca. Era contagioso e lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il sorriso.  
"Che cosa vuoi, Akane?"  
"Questo. Tutto questo. Tutto quello che hai appena detto. Non posso tornare a com'era prima. Voglio un futuro. Voglio che noi costruiamo il futuro".  
"D'accordo, allora. Bene. È deciso". Annuì seriamente, un crescente senso di entusiasmo e surrealismo lo possedeva. Entrambi risero sapendo che poco era stato risolto, e avrebbe potuto non esserlo mai. Ma finché quello era sicuro, finché fossero rimasti insieme il resto non avrebbe avuto importanza. Al momento entrambi iniziavano ad arrossire realizzando che erano ancora abbracciati, nessuno dei due voleva muoversi.  
"Allora...?" Ranma sollevò le sopracciglia con un rossore accentuato e un lieve sorriso incerto. Akane sorrise, rossa allo stesso modo, inclinando il capo di lato. Quella nuova ravvicinata e timidamente sorridente Akane rapidamente stava scalando la lista delle sue cose preferite. Fu impegnato a fissare sfacciatamente il suo profilo nell'oscurità che aumentava mentre lei guardava il cielo con aria contenta.  
"Beh...penso che dovremmo entrare. Preferirei non sfidare la sorte ulteriormente, e si sta facendo freddo".  
Lui non l'aveva notato, perlopiù perché la sua temperatura si era innalzata prima per la rabbia e l'adrenalina e poi per emozioni di gran lunga più piacevoli. Il vento si stava alzando e nessuno dei due aveva maniche lunghe. Si separarono lentamente, Ranma si rifiutò di abbandonare la mano di Akane finché non scese la scala. Una parte di lui non credeva a quello che era appena successo, in qualsiasi momento sarebbe svanito e lui si sarebbe svegliato. Scivolò facilmente attraverso la finestra dentro la camera di lei, il cervello ancora piacevolmente annebbiato, non del tutto capace di pensare oltre al replicare il bacio nella mente. Qualcosa era successo. Qualcosa di grande era cambiato. Non tutto si era magicamente sistemato, e c'erano ancora un sacco di cose per cui preoccuparsi, ma era la natura della vita. Nonostante ciò, sapendo tutto quanto, si sentiva più leggero, meglio di quanto potesse ricordare. Come se il mondo si era in qualche modo aggiustato. Quando la piccola mano morbida scivolò nella sua, seppe che quello era il cambiamento che non avrebbe mai voluto ritrattare.  
"Guarda Ranma, sta piovendo". Destandolo dalla sua fantasticheria con una dolce risata, lui guardò fuori dalla finestra dove la scala di corda era ancora appeso e di sicuro un rassicurante picchiettio di pioggia stava cadendo. Forse era il cocktail chimico che la montagna russa delle ultime 12 ore aveva preparato nel suo cervello, forse era la chiarezza che poteva esserci solo quando si smetteva di fare la stessa cosa di continuo aspettandosi un risultato diverso. Ma guardando la pioggia fuori dalla finestra, che per una volta nella sua vita aveva aspettato, ASPETTATO che lui fosse dentro al sicuro, invece di rovinare tutto, sembrò di vivere la calma dopo la tempesta. Rise ed emise un suono entusiasta ed esausto, attirando Akane prendendola per le spalle. La sua testa si appoggiò facilmente sulla sua spalla e un calmo sorriso dipingeva il suo adorabile volto. Forse la sua sorte era finalmente cambiata, dannazione. Lode agli dèi.  
Sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe speso le successive settimane, se non tutta la vita, a domandandosi come diamine fossero riusciti a sopravvivere a tutto ciò che avevano fatto e ad arrivare a quell'unico momento delizioso. Era una sensazione inebriante. Come se lui avesse potuto accettare ogni sfida, sconfiggendo qualsiasi avversario.  
"Ehi, Akane?" L'idea gli era venuta in mente e prima di potersi fermare aveva parlato, lei lo guardò contenta e curiosa. Lui si sentì arrossire. A volte era semplicemente troppo bella, dannazione.  
"P-posso baciarti di nuovo?"  
Gli occhi di Akane si spalancarono e un attraente rossore si diffuse sulle sue guance. Per un momento lui ebbe paura di averla terrorizzata, o fatta arrabbiare, o di averla onestamente dispiaciuta in qualsiasi modo o forma. Ma le sue labbra si schiusero in un timido sorriso e lui sentì di ricominciare a sorridere a sua volta.  
"Di nuovo, Saotome? Sono io quella che ti ha baciato. Quindi in realtà tu non mi hai ancora affatto baciata".  
Lei apparve compiaciuta e adorabile. I suoi occhi brillavano di sfida. C'era davvero un'unica cosa che Ranma Saotome poteva fare di fronte a una sfida.  
"Beh, se è così che la metti". L'afferrò per la vita e l'attirò a sé. Entrambi sorrisero, da qualche parte sapevano che sarebbero giunte battaglie più dure, ma forse nulla di ciò aveva importanza.  
Se ne sarebbe preoccupato il giorno dopo. Ora aveva un maschiaccio da baciare e per una volta la fortuna era dalla sua parte.


End file.
